


Wives Are Safe

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire
Genre: Attacking women, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Grave of the Vampire drabble. Charles Croydon tries to protect his vampire bride from others in Salem.





	Wives Are Safe

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

*Sarah will be safe. The townspeople of Salem won't be safe. I remember them always gossiping near my wife. They mention Sarah always wandering during the evening. I remember the townspeople assuming others are witches. Executing others. I'll protect Sarah from the townspeople* Charles Croydon thought as he wandered by houses. He frowned and viewed a woman wandering. 

Charles approached the woman. She wasn't going to be safe. 

Charles smiled and revealed vampire fangs. 

After returning home, Charles gasped when the townspeople seized a frightened Sarah. He followed them to a stake. ''Sarah isn't a witch!'' Shoulders slumped before fire.

 

THE END


End file.
